


'suck it'

by plsravn (sunsetedly)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual, Vampire!Oneus, it's a pretty clean fic for all ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetedly/pseuds/plsravn
Summary: maybe next time don't simply google "gay bars" and go to the first one. maybe check the reviews, see if their patrons are living beings (or dead ones).
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	'suck it'

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the moderators for helping me and allowing myself to be a part of this. and i hope the prompter likes this, even though it's short and a little messy i did my best to write something new and different!!!

the sticky feeling of gloss almost made the shine not be worth it. keonhee stared at himself, his round eyes with a light peachy eyeshadow and hair stylized a little messy, just enough to look like he was effortlessly pretty. to be completely honest, nothing in his look was easy - the whole afternoon wasted in trying to find adequate clothes to go out.

he had discussed with his roommate yet again about how much he didn't have fun. keonhee thought it was perfectly viable to go out only for daylight activities such as eating ice cream and going to arcades, but for some reason, gen z disagreed with his notion of fun. and the problem was that he didn't see the appeal in clubs - hell, he couldn't even actually name a single one in the whole city. something about the awareness that he never went to a club in all his 22 years of life made his ears burn in embarrassment. so after diligent research that included the word ”club” and him passing through all the places that looked ridiculously lame, he found one that looked nice and seemed to be lgbt friendly enough so that he would be at peace. he didn't want to ask for recommendations from his roommate because he was too ashamed to admit that he didn't know what the fuck he planned on doing leaving the house.

he looks at the mirror again, seeing his favorite black skinny jeans and pastel blue shirt under a light yet comfortable jacket. it maybe would be a little troublesome later because of the size, but it had inner pockets that helped his brain to calm down the idea that he could be robbed in the middle of all the people. keonhee had no idea how hard (or easy) it was to lose his things while going out because, obviously, he had never tried stepping outside after 11 pm. not having anyone to guide him through the nightlife also made everything harder, but there was a pride game involved in all this mess where it was too late to ask for anyone to help him. even though the idea of being out alone was a little pathetic, compared to the daily harassment he received from the other people for not “being like other adults” took a big part in his mind. he was already too fed up with everything. when he steps into the living room, his roommate and girlfriend are sloppily laying on the couch playing video games.

”you have a date?” he smirks, tapping keonhee’s ass while he passes behind the two of them.

”fuck off, I’m going out.” he grabs the keys and then wonders if it's the best to drive. he decides to take an uber instead.

”hmm, going by cab. never thought I’d see you leave for a night out, bland boy.” keonhee knew that the other’s goal was to piss him off until the very end, but he was ready to prove that he could, indeed, have fun if he wanted to.

”don’t expect me to come home early.” he closes the door, going downstairs.

”why did you treat him like that, babe?” the girls ask, playing with her boyfriend's fingers.

”i’m trying to make him get a life. and to let us the apartment all by oursel-”

”fuck you.” she sticks the plushie that was beside her in his face and then takes the opportunity to get an advantage on the game.




keonhee had no idea of what was an appropriate name for a bar, but “suck it” wasn't in his top 10 choices. in the pictures, it looked like a stylish 80s inspired place, with a lot of different people roaming around. but, in person, there was a really strange aura surrounding the building.

he couldn't tell if any of the stares he got were good, trying to find out if he looked out of it. surprisingly, his style fitted well with others in the place, and to be fair he didn't think he smelled or looked bad at all. he then considered that maybe most people that came here already knew each other or were regulars, while he was a new face in that place. it didn’t matter much, he thought, because it was impossible to guess what was in these kinds of people’s minds.

when he crossed the door, he found a room dimly lit with red neons and live instrumentals playing. the fragrance in the air was unknown, a little sweet but with an acid tint to it. even though the place gave off weird vibes, keonhee managed to walk in a straight line in the direction of the bar counter, sitting in a stool a little too high for his awkward height. he tried to find if there was any way to lower the size, looking around to see if anyone was watching him embarrass himself in his first night out ever.

he gave up the stool and found a paper right next to him, sticking to read the menu instead until he felt the weight of a stare. when keonhee lifted his head, he found himself locking eyes immediately with the barista. he was shorter, with doe eyes covered in sparkles and a strong dark red eyeliner. he had lip tint creating doll-like lips and a pale shine to his skin. a tiny mole could be seen under his eyes, and keonhee couldn't quite figure out the other’s gaze.

“hi, my name is dongju,” the barista says, measuring his words “but people here call me xion.”

”i’m keonhee, thank you for introducing yourself.” he says, and instantly feels how lame his own words may sound. the other doesn't react as expected, instead leaning through the counter in his direction.

it makes keonhee aware of himself, the way dongju stares at him so intently. he would think that the other was interested if he had the confidence to feel attractive enough. but it was especially alluring when, under the lights, the other’s eyes looked a deep scarlet red.

“want a drink?” he says then, moving behind the counter to organize a few things before taking his order.

“whatever sweet drink you have.” dongju stares him a little more before moving, and keonhee lets it slip off his mouth “is something wrong with me?”

“do you know where you are?” he says, talking in a low note that makes him lean in the counter in the barista’s direction to understand better the words. “i’m just curious about why someone like you would come here.”

“what do you mean, someone like me? I came because I needed to get out, and your place showed up when I googled for somewhere to go.”

“hmm, I see.” dongju stops mixing the fruits and serves the cup, handing it to him “daiquiri. it’s strawberry.”

“thank you.” he takes a sip, the acid taste of the fruit with the strong liquor downing on him a little different. he must not be able to hide his reaction, as dongju - arms now crossed with the hand supporting his face - lets a small giggle escape. “i’m not used to drinking, as you can see.”

“intriguing. what made you come here, considering all the possible bars around the city?” he keeps asking, and keonhee for some reason feels like telling dongju about what happened.

“my roommate keeps calling me boring because I don't go out at night. I don't see the appeal, as my friends are usually more into cozy days, so I never leave. also, nights are usually dangerous.”

dongju’s eyes darken at the last phrase, and he stands a little reflective.

”so you're here to prove you are not boring? is it safe?”

”of course it’s safe, I’m prepared and have an emergency contact. what could go wrong?”

while he says it, another staff goes in dongju’s direction but stops midway, glancing at keonhee.

”oh, he’s cute. did you bring him, though? I thought we had all agreed to-”

”he came, found us on google.” dongju stares at him again, and keonhee’s heart is fluttering with the attention. “he’s a client.”

there’s an odd emphasis in the word client, and the other staff must have gotten whatever the message dongju was trying to give was. even so, now the second pair of languid eyes staring at him. he seems to be even shorter than dongju, a little hard to know how much because of his high heels. the other leaves the counter, and keonhee feels his hands sweat a little from how close he starts to get.

“and you have something you’re looking for?” it would be ridiculous looking from outside, but keonhee is bizarrely immersed in the other, feeling his own weight pushing him downwards to meet his gaze. dongju must find their situation funny because he smiles mischievously while watching. there is a silver ring in the bottom lip, and keonhee swallows dryly, taking another sip from his drink “I'm hwanwoong, by the way. if you need me, i’ll be in the dance room.”

he leaves with a wink, and watching hwanwoong leave is stronger than anything. he only notices that he watched the other make his whole journey to the other area when the shorter one stops at the door and looks in his direction, shooting a side smile.

“he can’t control himself.” when keonhee turns, dongju is drying shot glasses and organizing by size. he doesn’t remember dongju doing that many dishes before, but thinks it’s the weird hwanwoong effect getting to his brain and doesn’t question further. his mind is still dizzy from the amount of new information, trying to process everything “do you need anything? you’re weirdly looking at me.”

“what do people do in clubs?” he asks, a little more relaxed because of the alcohol.

“dance… hook up with strangers… watch others. there are people that just like staring, i guess everyone has their own way of getting off?” keonhee doesn’t react, and dongju keeps going “I'm not being judgy, I like being watched.”

“I get it… but god, it’s harder than I thought it would. ‘having fun’. even though I’m not  _ bored  _ or something” he sighs and dongju nods understanding.

“but I need to tell you something, both as a piece of friendly advice from someone that liked you and as someone that has you as their customer. you’re cool, i guess, and our client liking or not.”

“what, is this about the whole ‘why are you here’ questionnaire? is this place some sort of cult?”

“no, it’s way more dangerous.” he says, and there’s no playful response back, just an eerie feeling building between the both of them “don’t go outside the club with anyone. don’t invite strangers to your house. when you leave the place, grab a cab and go home as nothing has happened.” dongju’s tone is serious, and keonhee feels a chill in his stomach.

“you’re making me feel weird, but I’ll take your advice.  _ it’s not like I had any intentions _ .” the last part sounds like a lie to even him, and keonhee only realizes that after it leaves his mouth.

the first thought that crosses his mind is the sight of hwanwoong telling him about the dance room - it’s intriguing. he has no idea what he means by that, what that room even is, but this alone allowed his imagination to run fast and think of a thousand scenarios. he was still wondering what he should do when he feels a soft tap from dongju.

“I remember every face and every order. so if you want to pay when you leave, you can just talk to me or seoho, the cashier, that will have the notes on everyone. he’s somewhere else spending his free time. feel free to wander around with caution, I’m not your babysitter and I’m not gonna spend my night looking after a human.”

“you say this as if you weren’t also one” keonhee plays and dongju cracks at the comment.

“ _ sure _ . leave, pretty boy, you’re going to make me more distracted than I already am.” he winks at his direction and leaves to tend to other customers. keonhee watches for a little while how the other bats his eyelashes to the customers and swiftly serves drinks, flirting with others. there’s a weird feeling of betrayal from the fact that dongju didn’t hit only on him, but keonhee supposes is a fault in the other for being so charming that he couldn't mind.

he downs the last gulp of the drink, name already long forgotten, and goes in the direction of the standing crowd. there’s a band in the stage on the corner of the place playing unfamiliar tunes. he watches as the guitarist goes in a crazy riff that he had no idea how someone could even do. the singer, he thinks to himself, is pretty amazing too. keonhee also sang, being one of the lead vocalists in the college choir, but that man was another level of insanity. other people around him stared and whispered, probably because he was all alone in the middle of that place, but he tried his best to maintain his posture and enjoy the music without minding the strangers. it’s only when his eyes cross with the man in the keyboard that keonhee feels self-conscious of his presence there. the way his cheeks heat is almost instantaneous, and he touches his ears to try and cool them down.

“hey, what’s your name?” keonhee feels a hand in his shoulders, and he turns to a pair of long dark eyes staring.

“uh, keonhee, what’s yours?” he doesn’t have any idea on how to react to people approaching him and thinks it’s the best if he plays along nicely. he isn't naive enough to fall for anything and thinks that today he can at least hold himself accountable for half of his actions when seeing a pretty boy. which is more than enough for his standards.

the other shows a small smile, his upper lip forming a softly drawn heart, just slightly short in comparison to keonhee. but then, it was hard to find someone taller than him. "youngjo. you mind if I'm a little bit direct?"

"oh, sure, tell me."

"do you know where you are?" there's curiosity, but also a fire in his eyes. it's hypnotizing to stare, and for some reason unnerving to think about how attractive it is. it’s enticing, but there was something that activated his fight or flight instincts.

"you're not the first to ask me this." he fakes a dramatic sight "am I really that bad?"

"not at all" youngjo's answer is quick, and sends an electric wave through him. "but I am. and so are the others."

"can't you at least give me a clue in why?" he is already a little stressed, trying to make out the wicked reasoning everyone inside that building had. keonhee usually has a lot of patience to deal with others, but he can’t fight the feeling of being unwanted that all these questions are making him feel.

something about the way he reacted must have affected youngjo because the other’s eyes sparkle. “this is no place for a human like you. unless you’re a vampire hunter, which would make you a really bad one if you entered here in hopes of something.”

“please, go straight to the point.” it’s already getting a little tiring, to try and guess the meaning behind everyone’s words. first dongju, then hwanwoong and now youngjo - who the fuck did these guys think they were? 

“how clearer can i be?” he touches keonhee’s arms, signaling for them to leave the place. curiosity is bigger than any self-preservation sense that he has, and something about youngjo feels safer than it should - maybe it was the gentle eyes and how he could barely feel the touch, but he decided to follow to see where the other was going. dongju’s advice was already long forgotten. 

the door that he opens after the big crowd leads to the back of the building, and keonhee can make out the lights of the city from the end of it. he looks quizzically to youngjo. “so?”

“uh, i thought that it wouldn’t be safe to tell you in the middle of the crowd of… you know.” it’s almost cute how shy the other gets from the situation, but it is still too overwhelming for him to ignore just how weird that night has been.

“i don’t. i don’t do parties, so i am not sure what you’re saying.”

“let me show you, and then we can talk.” he says and signals to himself. keonhee nods so that he can go on with whatever he has to show.

but he can’t tell if he’s too tipsy, or if he has gone insane from the amount of information that night, but he is sure that youngjo opens his mouth and shows two canines bizarrely long. his eyes are a hundred percent red - after seeing dongju and hwanwoong, he thought it was just a trend between gays in that area to use red contacts, but youngjo’s eyes were almost glowing in a ruby-like color.

“oh… is this a goth party? that’s why i don’t fit in?”

“no, no. listen. i work here-”

“ _ why everyone i talked to works here _ ?”

“i’m the owner, actually. but that’s not the point.”

keonhee looks to youngjo up and down, analyzing him “you’re too young to own a bar.”

“exactly, i’m not young.” he pauses “that sounded weird - my face is pretty young. i’m almost sure i have the body of a 25-year-old man. but i’m not 25. what i’m trying to tell you is that i’m a vampire.”

“you can’t be talking literally, i’m not stupid. i may look young too but i’m almost your age.”

“ _ you’re telling me you’re a hundred years old? _ ” he says, but something about youngjo’s face makes him not seem to be mean at all. maybe he was getting bad at detecting sarcasm, but it sounded oddly genuine.

“no, i’m 22 - please stop talking like that, i’m getting dizzy.” keonhee sighs “is there a problem with me? first, i’m too boring to go to the parties. then i go to one, and i don’t fit in and shouldn’t be there - said by at least three different people. why am i trying...”

“i mean,” youngjo touches keonhee’s shoulder lightly “it’s not you. you’re cool, i guess.”

“thanks for the peep talk.”

maybe youngjo doesn’t get irony because he taps his shoulder with a smile again.

“you’re welcome. but seriously, think about what i told you when you get back there. i don’t want you to die in my bar, it is supposed to be a safe place for everyone.”

“i guess so. i’ll think about it.”

it’s awkward - the whole scene is extremely weird. keonhee has this feeling that if he was watching all that exchange, he would be cringing at both the other and himself. so when youngjo gives a hesitant thumbs up while he leaves, he isn’t able to show any reaction aside from utter discomfort. 

he thinks again - to be fair, thinking about  _ anything  _ that day was proving itself to be a challenge. nothing made sense and things were starting to travel around in such spirals that he wasn’t sure if everything was being processed in the usual speed. the common reaction for what had just happened would be disbelief or anger, the concept of vampires being thrown at him in that ridiculous excuse. but at the same time, didn’t dongju call him a human too? and didn’t hwanwoong’s company feel way more enticing than other people? he thought it was the alcohol, but for a few moments keonhee allowed himself to consider that maybe youngjo was right - maybe they were all vampires and he was a human. he would have to think too highly of himself to actually believe that everyone was specifically pranking him, being a stranger. but the thought that it might be true gave him chills. not in the novel-like sense of “wow, vampires are hot” but in the “oh, fuck, i may die tonight”. 

so, as a wiser man, keonhee chooses to disregard the possibility until further notice.

because when he enters the place again, it all looks  _ normal _ . there’s people on the dance floor and flickering lights making everything look out of a movie. people looked like they were having fun, drinking and flirting, and the stares he received were a little too much but he presumed it was also part of being alone in a crowded space. he must have looked interesting and people were just curious about what someone like him would be doing there alone.

he didn’t regret not taking to anyone, but he also felt a little stupid of going on his own to do  _ what _ , exactly? not even keonhee knew what he was looking for at that place, and that was also making everything look even more bizarre. what are the odds of the bar you’ve chosen from the internet randomly being a vampire nest? he liked to believe they were really, really low. 

so when keonhee goes to the bar again to get another drink - and god knows he needs another one - the other man that is by dongju’s side walking from here to there activates his fight or flight instinct. not only is he attractive but he screams danger from top to bottom, and he hates to admit that he’s considering that he may be a vampire or some other fantasy being. 

"dongju," he asks, hesitantly to the other "can i have water?"

dongju turns at his direction and nods "do you need anything else?"

"do you mind if i ask if a man named youngjo works here?"

"oh, the boss" the other person behind the counter smiles "did you meet him?"ires

his voice is nice, and keonhee looks at him with a blank face before being able to say anything. “uh, yes. he is kind of weird, he said you were vampires.”

“oh, aren’t we?” dongju looked at him with surprise “i’m sure we are.”

“is it the concept of this place? acting like vampires?” keonhee tries laughing it off, but both of the workers share stares.

“keonhee, remember what i told you earlier…” dongju starts, but the other man makes a signal to stop.

“let me have a little fun, dongju.” the other gets far from the two, going in the direction of the other customers. he looks to keonhee and smiles, his eyes forming crescent moons and lips widening with  _ fangs _ showing slightly. “want to see it?” he signals to his mouth, opening it to show them better.

“uh, who are you? what do you want me to do? i can see the canines, if that’s what you’re showing me.”

“oh, i’m seoho. try touching it. they’re real.”

“you can’t seriously be asking me to touch your teeth.”

“don’t worry, they aren’t straws, i can’t suck your blood just by touching. we use them to rip the skin and drink blood like you drink a cup of water.”

“that’s not exactly a comforting picture, though?” keonhee cries a little, and seoho laughs.

“why are you scared, didn’t you come to this place willingly? didn’t you find anything odd?”

“why everyone asks me this, i never went out! i don’t know how these things work! i just thought night people were just weird and this place was some sort of collateral effect from that.”

“and aren’t you scared?” his eyes aren’t in the soft moon shapes anymore, now staring deeply into keonhee’s.

“i really am and want to go home, actually.” he says truthfully, and surprises himself with the amount of honesty leaving his lips “don’t tell me you did this?”

“did what?” he smiles, and keonhee can feel his cheeks burn.

“don’t blush, stranger. you’re gonna make me want to take a bite.” he jokes and keonhee feels his face getting even hotter.

“stop, please. i’m getting scared.” 

“don’t worry, i’m gonna call someone to take you out of the bar safely.” seoho says, and presses few buttons in the phone on the other side of the counter “trust me, now i’m not joking anymore. pinky promise.”

keonhee listens to seoho talking to another person in the line while he shakes his feet on the floor trying to keep himself from falling apart. dongju leaves a cup of water in his hands and smiles at him, caressing the back of his hand to calm him down.

“please, ignore seoho. he likes to joke around, he won’t hurt you. we are all vegan, have you watched  _ true blood _ ?”

“i didn’t…”

“me neither, it’s a lot of bad representation.” dongju admits “but they drink these fake blood things, and it’s not exactly the same but we have it too.”

“that’s… reassuring?” he says, and dongju smiles.

“it’s ok, see? just don’t trust anyone outside our staff. we can’t vouch for other vampires.”

“geonhak is going to take him out of the place.” seoho tells dongju, that just taps keonhee’s shoulders one more time “he’s just solving something in the dance room.”

“thanks, seoho.” keonhee tells, and the other gives him another wide smile. he can’t fight the feeling that seoho is, actually, really cute when he’s not threatening his safety.

“he’s there! goodbye, keonhee. i hope i do not see you here again.” dongju smiles, and seoho waves at him.

keonhee turns around who he supposes is geonhak and try his best to smile, pretending that he’s not bothered by the insane interactions he just had during the longest night of his life.

“seoho told me to call you a cab, so i already did it. is that a problem?” geonhak asks politely and keonhee smiles back.

“of course not, thank you so much. i’m just a little shaken.”

“it’s ok, i get it. even though now we are all vampires, we had to have been born a human once, right? except for youngjo, he was already born a vampire.”

“i would love to hear about the logistics of becoming vampires one day, but i really can’t process anything else right now” he admits defeated and geonhak gives a small laugh “but thanks for understanding.”

“you know, you may find us one day again. who knows?”

“you’re right, who knows, uh?” they already had left the building when keonhee turns and looks at geonhak “if, and i emphasize on the  _ if _ , i survive this night without any trauma, i will say hi on the streets if i ever see any of you.” 

“then rest well. i promise you the cab driver is a human, though.”




the sun is just starting to set when keonhee and his colleagues leave the company building. they’re going to a nice place to celebrate one of their friends’ pay raise, and the weather is just as nice as the rest of the day. in the end, he had found out that going out at night was a thing mainly because adults have no other time of the day which they can go out, and all the times he had worried about not going out during his teenage years just seemed dumb - it didn’t matter the time, the kind of schedule or the companies, there was no problem in leaving his house to do whatever he wanted, or to just be at home.

he had this weird memory, thought, about the time he swore to be in a vampire gay bar. the next day he woke up, he was pretty sure all of that was real. but when his roommate woke up, he had told him about how wasted keonhee had arrived at their place and it made him second-guess his experience. it didn’t matter anymore, because he was safe and sound and pretty sure that vampires wouldn’t be able to enter his house if he didn’t give consent. and he remembers drunk keonhee leaving a post-it note in their door telling vampires that they couldn’t come in, and that would probably do the service. what mattered is that few months had gone and he didn’t die mysteriously at his bed.

they cross the street, the other’s probably laughing at something someone said and chatting. but on the other side of the crosswalk, a familiar face with sapphire-red eyes stood with hands on their pockets. it’s involuntary, but keonhee feels compelled to wave at the stranger and smile. the other smiles softly and waves back, showing slightly his fangs.


End file.
